1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garage door apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garage door security apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for selective actuation of a garage door and selective deactuation of the door to prevent its opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage door security apparatus of various types is utilized throughout the prior art, and typically of a complex and elaborate construction, as illustrated and discussed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,651 and 4,433,274.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,166 sets forth a door safety system to determined garage door movement, as well as an obstruction to a garage door closing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,899 and 4,794,732 as illustrative of typical garage door constructions relative to an associated framework.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved garage door security apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.